The New Kids
by Disco Therapy
Summary: So...there's these three best friends who don't fit in with anyone else but they just don't care. Then three new boys join their school and everything changes... Rated T for some language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The New Kids...

Disclaimer

Sadly I don't own any of my chemical romance but I do own the characters Tommii, Elliot and Chrissy any references/similarities are purely coincidental.

So on with the story...

Chrissy's POV

"Chrissy! Get up! You're gonna be late...again!"

I sigh as I roll out of bed and reach for my glasses and some clean clothes. My mum's been so cranky since we moved here. I suppose I could blame my dad for it as he left us, but no I blame my self, a bad habit of mine. Well I guess it wasn't so bad over here especially after I met Tommii and Elliot, my two best friends. I think about this as I pull on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans, a rolling stones t-shirt and an all time low hoodie.

Running downstairs, I quickly check my hair making sure my bright blue fringe was straight, said a quick goodbye to my dearest mother and ran out of the door.

"Tommii!" I shout after knocking on her door for millionth time.

"You're lucky my parents aren't here Chrissy."

"Nice to see you too."

As we walk to school a breathless Elliot meets us outside of her house.

"Dreaming about Alex again?" teases Tommii.

We all knew about elliot's epic crush on the lead singer of All Time Low

Elliot shot her a glare but couldn't keep it up so we all burst out laughing. Suddenly realising what time it was we decided to run to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Still laughing we stumbled into the school and I stumbled straight into something, well _someone_, he turned around and all three of us blushed furiously. He was tall, pale and had shoulder length black, silky hair. I could see Elliot's mouth drop open and I had to fight the urge to laugh. He smiled and introduced himself as Gerard Way. I smiled back and shook his hand. Tommii introduced herself as well as Elliot.

"Yeah she seems to have lost the ability to speak"

Gerard laughed and Elliot visibly went weak at the knees.

"We're kinda new here so maybe you could show us around sometime?"

"That would be great, wouldn't it Elliot?" I said nudging her and bringing her out of her daydream.

"Oh yeah that would be awesome." She somehow managed to say.

"Wait who's we?" asked Tommii.

"Ooops! Ha... I almost forgot, this is my brother Mikey..."

A tall sandy haired boy with glasses stepped forward shyly.

"Hi..."

"Hi Mikey" I said with a smile

"And I'm Frank, but you can call me Frankie." Said the other boy whilst winking at Tommii, who looked like she was going to faint. I rolled my eyes at Mikey and he laughed when he noticed Tommii, Elliot, Gerard and Frank just staring at each other.

"Well, we'd better be getting along to class now." I said, clapping my hands together and making them all jump. Turns out they were in the same from room and most of their lessons with us. As we were walking down the hall I began to take in what they looked like. Gerard was wearing a Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt with grey skinnies and black converse. Frank had long-ish black hair, tattoos and was quite short. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a leather jacket and black skinnies. Mikey was nearly as tall as Gerard (who was very tall) and was wearing a Blink 182 t-shirt with black skinnies and black and white checky vans. I acknowledged their good fashion sense but I knew the reaction it would get from the others in school. Not a good one...


	3. Chapter 3

We invited them over to our table at lunch since people were already whispering behind their backs. Gerard seemed oblivious to this. Elliot was already chatting away to him and they were both laughing. I smiled to myself as I saw my two friends enjoy human company that wasn't mine or a bully's.

"Why are you smiling?" a voice asked, bringing back into the real world. I blushed when I realised it was Mikey talking.

"N-no r-reason" I stammered.

"You're cute" he said with a laugh which made me blush even more.

"So about that tour..." started Gerard with a smile.

"We'd be happy to show you around wouldn't we, hmm?" said Elliot while staring directly at Tommii and I.

"I would love that" said Frank, winking at Tommii again, smiling when she blushed.

When we stood up Frank linked arms with Tommii and they set off with Tommii giggling like mad. Gerard struck up another conversation with Elliot leaving Mikey and I in an uncomfortable silence.

"umm... I like your hoodie."

"Thanks, I like your umm..., shoes?"

He laughed and gave me a "you're so cute" look which nearly had me fainting. I told myself to pull it together and that I'd only just met him.

"Guess we should catch up to the others." He pointed down the corridor.

"Sounds like a plan" I said with a smile.

We passed the time getting to know each other, well Mikey getting to know me since he wasn't saying much but asked loads of questions

"So you're British?"

"Yeah, we moved here when my dad left."

"Oh I'm sorry." He sounded worried

"It's fine. I'm much happier over here"

"I love your accent Chrissy"

"T-thanks." I blushed (why do I always do that?)

I was then attacked by Tommii and Elliot "hugging me". Gerard then thought it would be appropriate to join in and somehow lift us all up.

"Gerard! Put us down!" Elliot shouted laughing.

As soon as Tommii hit the floor Frank picked her up and ran off with her. The rest of us burst out laughing as Tommii started chasing him around laughing her head off. I was amazed at how we had only met them that morning yet we were acting like we'd known them forever.

"Smiling to yourself again?"

"I do it a lot."

And he smiled and my legs went to jelly.

The rest of the day went slowly but at the end we all said our goodbyes and exchanged numbers. We watched as they got into Gerard's car and drove off. Once they had gone we all burst into fits of giggling.

"Frank is sooo funny and cute!" squealed Tommii.

"Gerard has such a good taste in music _and_ a good fashion sense" Elliot said almost breathlessly.

"You ok Chrissy? You're very quiet."

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my own world

"oh I'm fine just thinking about something."

"Mikey?"

At this I went bright red and Tommii knew she had hit the jackpot.

"Awwww. You like him don't you?"

"Well, yeah, you could say that."

Tommii beamed.

"I'll see you two later." Shouted Elliot in our ears. We laughed, hugged and said goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later-

So yeah we'd started hanging around with Gerard, Mikey and Frank like all the time. They were cool and we all had the same tastes in music and clothes so life was good.

Then came Tommii's birthday... We had decided to throw a surprise party for her and I had dragged Mikey out shopping for her presents and stuff for the party which was going to be at Frank's house.

After buying her presents (All Time Low merch _plus_ two tickets for a private gig and meet and greet with the band) we decided to take a break and have lunch. As always we went to subway and ordered our usual sandwiches (sad I know...) with Mikey insisting he paid for them.

"But you've already bought the coffee today..." was my pathetic argument.

"Chrissy..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and eat your sandwich." He said with a huge grin.

We went straight to Frank's house to wrap the presents and prepare his house for the party.

Elliot arrived next and then Gerard. Elliot and I squealed and showed each other what we'd bought Tommii and I saw the boys rolling their eyes and we had to laugh.

"So Frank what have you got Tommii then?" inquired Gerard.

"It's a surprise" he replied with a wink.

Later-

"I suppose we'd better ring her and ask her to come over." Frank said as he stood up off his chair.

"No Frank, _you're_ going to ring her and ask her to come round." Corrected Gerard.

Frank shot him a small glare and reached for his mobile phone.

"Hey, Tommii it's Frank. Happy birthday gorgeous, you wanna come round mine for a bit. I've got your present. OK see you in ten minutes, bye."

When he had hung up he looked round to see all of us laughing at his bright red face. He grinned at us.

"You'd better hide if you want this to be a surprise you know." He kindly informed us. I looked around to see if there was anywhere good to hide and the next thing I knew Frank was shouting that Tommii had just walked up his drive and Mikey was pulling me upstairs. We both dived into the extremely small laundry room and stood waiting for the right time to burst out and make her day.

Mikey's POV

It was nice, being this close to her, hearing her breathe and feeling the silkiness of her hair.

"Do you think she'll like it?" she asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Of course she will. You're her best friends, she'll love it." I reassured her. Chrissy breathed a sigh of relief and I was thankful of the dark so she couldn't see my bright red face.

"Oh! I'd forgotten I'd hidden that there!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. She reached up and pulled a t-shirt down from a shelf. On bringing it down she lost her balance and fell on top of me. And of course we had to fall out of the cupboard, Chrissy still on top of me. We exchanged glances, silently hoping that no one (Tommii) had heard. Chrissy and I quickly stood up just in time as Gerard and Elliot came out of separate rooms.

"Right, so we all know that Frank and Tommii fancy the pants off each other?" Gerard whispered.

"So Gerard and I have decided to get them together but we need help." Elliot excitedly said

"How can we help?" I asked, unsure of the answer.

"Easy, we all play seven minutes in heaven tonight." Replied Gerard

Trust him to think of that. With Frank and Tommii together he'll take Elliot and I'll get Chrissy. It's not a bad thing but I just won't know what to say or do. It'll be so awkward!

Chrissy's POV

"Easy, we all play seven minutes in heaven." As soon as those words left Gerard's mouth I knew what would happen. I would go with Mikey. It's not a bad thing but I just don't want him to know I really like him.

A hysterical and not so real coughing fit from Frank downstairs brought us back and we remembered who was there. We crept downstairs and found them in the kitchen, Tommii looking worried at Frank's sudden fit, a hand rubbing his back gently and frank smirking, looking pleased with himself. Elliot and I both jumped on Tommii shouting and screaming

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

She started laughing and crying at the same time.

"And now if you would like to make your way along to the sitting room for your presents." Said Frank as Tommii threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Presents

Me: All Time Low tickets and merch

Mikey: Red skinny jeans from Hot Topic

Elliot and Gerard: Acoustic guitar

But Frank topped us all... He brought us outside, covering Tommii's eyes, and stopped at the end of his drive to reveal a sleek black car.

"I-it's second hand b-but I thought you m-might like it." He stammered as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It's amazing Frankie! You're the best" she squealed.

"Come on let's go inside and ya know do something it's bloody freezing out here Frank!" Gerard said through chattering teeth.

Frank laughed and brought Tommii inside, one hand around her waist. Once we were inside we all sat down on the couches but Gerard remained standing.

"So, who fancies a quick game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, hmmm?" he eventually said with a smile. Everyone agreed and Frank was nominated to go first since it was his house. Despite knowing he would choose Tommii I found myself holding my breath. He stood up slowly and walked towards her.

Tommii's POV

I felt myself blush when Frank stood up and walked over to me. Well, he couldn't go for anyone else since he would Gerard and Mikey to deal with and if he picked one of them that would just be gay. Oh god, he actually wants to go in that tiny space with me!

"So, are ya coming?" he said, holding out his hand. He pulled me up off the couch and we walked over to the closet, me in a daze. I stumbled a bit as he pulled me into the small space. He left the light off and pulled me close in the darkness. We stood there listening to each other breathing for a minute or so. Then he kissed me...

Frank's POV

I leant in towards Tommii, my heart deafening me as my lips brushed against hers. I gently brought my hands up to cup her face and pull her closer to me, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I gently slid my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She slowly parted her lips and slid her tongue out, grabbing the sides of my hoodie and pulling me closer, walking backwards 'til she hit the wall. Our tongues battling for dominance, a battle I soon won as I started running my tongue around inside her mouth, occasionally nibbling her bottom lip. When we broke apart we were both breathing heavily, I leant my forehead against hers, stroking her cheeks gently.

"Ya know, I think this a better present than the car," Tommii piped up suddenly, "which takes a lot 'cos the car's amazing."

I grinned and pressed my lips to hers once more, "You're welcome," I whispered.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah babe?"

"As much as I love standing in a small cupboard with you I think everyone else is getting the wrong impression of what we're doing in here"

"Point made," I said, stepping backwards and pulling her with me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed one last kiss on her cheek before opening the cupboard door and walking back into the sitting room.

"And what were you two doing in there that took so long?" Gerard asked, scowling slightly.

I recoiled at the tone of his voice, I could tell he wasn't jealous, I'd seen Gerard jealous before and he hadn't punched me in the face just yet. He just sounded slightly peeved so I'll ask him about it later.

"Teaching hyenas how to hula dance," Tommii said sarcastically, smirking when she heard me chuckling.

"Yeah well, as long as you two weren't, ya know?"

Trust me Gerard, we weren't, although, if you left us a _little _longer..." Tommii said suggestively, laughing when Gerard glared at her.

"Dude, chill," I laughed, "we only kissed!" And insert Chrissy and Elliot screaming their heads off here.

"Ow, Frankie, Chrissy and Elliot hurt my ears!" Tommii pouted, "I want revenge," she finished grinning evilly. I looked over at her and smirked as I saw where she was going with this.

"Chrissy," she said, evil smile still plastered across her face, "I nominate you and Mikey to go in the cupboard now."

Chrissy and Mikey both turned bright red as they rose from their seats and made their way to the cupboard. Mikey gave us all the finger before slamming the cupboard door behind them.

Oooooo! Seven minutes in heaven with Chrissy?

Love to give credit to the co-writer of this chapter, Georgia (aka Flashie-Black-13) so thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Yeah so I haven't updated for while been very busy...

Aaaaannnnddd I've just been called a sadass by Emma (aka Elliot)... Not sure why...

Aaaannnyyywho, on with the story

**Mikey's POV**

After flipping all the others off I turned to see Chrissy bent over double laughing. Once she had regained consciousness, we just sort of stared at each other for what seemed like an hour.

"Wedon'thavetodoanythingifyoudon'twanttoImean,Ididn'tevenwanttoplaythisstupiga-"

She cut me off by gently pressing her lips to mine, letting them linger on mine for about 10 seconds.

"Wow", was all I seemed to be able to say

Chrissy smiled and then leaned up to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she draped hers around my neck. She moaned lightly and I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. When I did that she suddenly pulled away and whispered "Save it for the bedroom", I smiled as I knew it was lyrics from 'our' song by You Me At Six.

"TIMES UP LOVEBIRDS!" we heard Tommii shout from outside the closet. We exchanged glances ad walked out, hand in hand. Gerard smirked at me and I mouthed "Fuck off" to him, sadly it just made him smirk even more. Chrissy was still smiling and, even though we were in front of everyone, reached up to gently kiss my lips which made us both blush furiously.

**Chrissy's POV**

Wow...that was all I could think. I had managed to let Mikey know how I felt without making a fool of myself. We walked over to the couch and sat down together. He put his arm around me and whispered "Chrissy, do you want to go out with me?". I melted as he stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"I would love to", I breathed back. I leant my head on his shoulder and he gently stroked my hair. I started to drift off to sleep (God, Mikey was comfy) but was awake enough to hear Tommii screaming for Elliot and Gerard to get in the fucking closet. I sighed from happiness and fell asleep.

**Elliot's POV**

Gerard grinned at me as Frank pushed us into the closet. Once we were in Gerard was suddenly serious.

"Listen, Elliot, I love you as a friend and I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I'm really sorry." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that, I always think it's a bad idea two best friends, dating." He started smiling, I have to admit he looked pretty good but I didn't think of him that way.

"So Elliot, I was wondering if you could give me some advice?", he said excitedly, which could only mean one thing, his comic book. "I've finished the characters," he explained as he took some drawings out of his pocket, "and I just need a name for it now." I looked at the drawings, pretending to be thoughtful just to annoy him, even though he knew I always thought his drawings were amazing. "So, whaddya think?" he asked like an excited five year old.

"Wow. They are amazing. What's with the little umbrellas on their belts though?"

"Oh they allow them to fly," he smiled, "What about a name then?"

"How about 'The Umbrella Academy'?" I suggested. Gerard thought about it for a minute then his face broke into the biggest smile I had seen on him.

"That, is a very good name. I like it, The Umbrella Academy."


End file.
